


Not Without Fear

by Alex_Heichou



Series: Broken Wings [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Heichou/pseuds/Alex_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back...was it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without Fear

“You know, its always raining when I come to see you.” Each wet drop slid down his face at a slowed rate. The mud that sloshed onto his once shining boots coated the bottom in a thick layer. Normally he would be disgusted, taken a different path, not go at all…but this was important. He had to tell someone special the news and not even the normally solid path now drenched in rain water was going to stop him with something this essential.

Other than the white noise of the rain and the squishing of his boots it was silent. It wasn’t eerie, it was more calming than anything. He knew that if it were loud he would never be able to collect his thoughts in a way that would be appropriate for the occasion. Earlier he’d given the news to far lesser people, his words were light and many of them weren’t needed. For him he would give a report, he had to know in full detail what had happened.

He knew his greeting would be far less cheerful than the one he had gained at the front entrance. The gate had been left open, the wounded being rushed through first and the heroes riding along next. For a while people were silent, then their incessant cheering filled the streets, his ears that had hoped for any notion of quiet had been discouraged. No, this one would be quiet and if he was lucky he would stick to the same stoic expression the entire time.

“We can leave the gates open now,” he positioned himself into a soul-felt salute, closing his eyes and standing completely still. “Humanity has finally won, just like you thought we would.” He didn’t know if the rain had stopped or if he’d grown used to it, but the feeling on his face changed from the light droplets hitting to his face to an all around warm feeling, like someone was breathing directly onto his skin.

“Everyone is okay, Arlet and a few of the others of the 104th are pretty beat up but they’ll pull through.” He let out a sigh, everything that he’d wanted to say was slowly washing away with the rain. He supposed it didn’t really matter at that point though, he’d said the necessary things on his list. He had nothing left that needed to be professional.

Slowly he opened his eyes, looking up to the sky. The rain actually had stopped and the sun was already peaking out through the clouds. That must have been the warmth on his face, to think someone else was there had been foolish. He shouldn’t even pretend.It was just childish really, he was being childish. Speaking to him like he was there, telling him what had happened. It didn’t fucking matter, none of it did. He was dead. He wasn’t coming back.

“You know what…fuck you. You didn’t understand what you were doing. If you had, you wouldn’t have left me here. You wouldn’t have given someone else the lead to your fucking crackpot plans.” his voice had risen from the level cold tone he usually bore to a an angry yell that he only used on occasion. What an asshole the blonde was, for leaving them all like he had. A quiet execution by those not even in power anymore. He hadn’t even protested. He hadn’t been afraid to die for his fucking cause. Didn’t he know how everyone else would feel…how Levi himself would feel?

“You should have fought. We could have fought for you…they wouldn’t have stood a chance.” It wasn’t likely that any of them could have succeed in breaking Erwin out. His execution had been what set the revolution in motion. He had started it all and left Levi to end it, and it wasn’t fair in the slightest. His voice was cracking, wavering. It hadn’t happened in so long, not even on the eve of his execution. “W-why did you have to leave me too?”

His gaze finally settled on the stone sitting in front of him. It was exactly the opposite of the blonde, well, at least what he had seen in him. He’d been warm, kind, gentle…the rock was cold and heartless, a misrepresentation that everyone who had once been was stuck with.

“Shitty bastard.”

Once again the sun shining brightly overhead became apparent to him, but it was raining again. He could feel it rolling down his cheeks, making his eyes wet and slowly dripping down his face.

“See you soon.”


End file.
